1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally involves the field of technology pertaining to devices for imparting different movements to a plurality of ornaments while accompanying such movements with music. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved ornamental device wherein rotational and vertical movements are imparted to a plurality of ornaments by a wind up music box mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to support an ornament, such as a toy whirligig, on a base containing a wind-up music box mechanism wherein the main spring of the mechanism both imparts movement to the ornament and produces accompanying musical sounds. The main spring is wound by rotating a shaft which extends downwardly from the base and is provided with a key or other appropriately configured member at its end for grasping by the user.
Devices of this type are often provided with plural ornaments formed from fragile material, such as ceramic, which may be easily broken and impart considerable weight to the device. It is therefore difficult to wind-up the music box mechanism of such a device since the device must be lifted and turned on its side in order to gain access to the wind-up key. This renders the device difficult to handle, especially by children, since considerable care must be exercised in preventing accidental breakage of the ornaments.
When a conventional device is provided with ceramic ornaments that include a canopy and a plurality of horses which revolve together during rotation of the canopy by the music box mechanism, a large amount of force must be exerted to rewind the main spring due to the weight of the ornaments. Moreover, the simple rotational movement imparted to the ornaments becomes less interesting and monotonous to observe after a short period of operation.